Drunken Nights
by The.Blue.Book
Summary: Get ready for nosebleed! As said in the description, this is rated M for a reason. I wrote something like this before, but this time I'm going to make it very… dirty. Of my three sisters/friends I'm calling myself Amaya  meaning Night rain  enjoy


Oscar laughed, drunk as Gil and Sharron. Gil was in the corner, dejected by an equally drunk Oz, muttering "Seaweed head, seaweed head…" Break, who was out on the balcony being sad because he couldn't have fun being drunk like the rest of them, walked in and picked up a sleeping Sharron. "Time for you to go to bed, Sharron-chan," he said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

Alice, drunker than the rest of them put together, collapsed onto the couch and propped her feet on Oz's shoulder and took another swig at the wine bottle in her hand. Oz watched as Uncle Oscar hefted Gil onto his shoulder and laughed, "Tis' one should take a very looong nap." He said slurring his words a little as he walked out of the room, leaving Alice and Oz together alone.

Alice got up and walked over to the balcony, and Oz lied down on the couch lengthwise, his arm behind his head and other arm hanging off the edge He closed his eyes and sighed sunspots floating in the dark behind his closed lids. He opened them a crack to see Alice throwing a leg over his middle and sitting on his stomach. He opened his eyes wide and a darker red colored his cheeks as Alice leaned down on her hands, placing her face within inches of his.

"Alice…" Oz breathed. He could feel her heartbeat, hard and steady in her chest, matching his own. Her eyes, a purple-gray color, stared back into his emerald. He could feel her body expand with a breath and she shifted her weight to one side, lowering herself onto her elbows on either side of him, leaning most of her weight on his chest.

"Alice…" he breathed again, and she reached up with one hand and traced his jaw, stopping at his chin and gently gripped it. She lowered her lips to his in a gentle but firm kiss both of their eyes fluttered shut, and Oz reached up with the arm that was hanging off the couch and stroked the back of her head, deepening the kiss slightly. Alice's other hand tightened on the collar of Oz's vest, and they pulled away slightly.

Slowly, never taking their eyes off each other, they rose. Alice shifted to his lap, still straddling him, and Oz took both his hands and smoothed them under her hair on her neck, his thumbs gently stroking her cheeks. "Are you sure?" Oz asked, a little breathless and uncertain. Alice only looked at him and said quietly, "yes."

That one word, that one small word, sparked a fire in both of them. Burning desire, lust, and hunger for the other reflected in the each other's eyes. They kissed hungrily, trying to get closer to each other. Oz gently licked Alice's lower lip, asking for entrance. She granted with a small moan, and they began to explore the other's mouth, wanting to learn about the other. To Alice, Oz tasted like spices and meat, and to Oz, she tasted of liquor and sunshine.

Oz turned them and stood, boosting Alice up onto his hips, and walked to the door. They stumbled out the door and down the hall, Alice holding onto Oz's head as she kissed him, occasionally breaking away for air. Oz walked them into the wall, pressing Alice up against it so he could let go with one hand and fumble to open the door. Once inside, Oz kicked the door shut and it the lock clicked, then he climbed onto the bed, still carrying Alice, and lowered her gently to the bed, her hair forming a halo around them.

"If you want me to stop, say so." Oz whispered, his voice rough with desire. Alice responded with another passionate kiss, threading her fingers through his hair. His bodies weight against her made Alice shiver, and she watched as Oz gently took her wrists and untangled his hair from her hands and pinned them on either side of her head, pressing down slightly then letting go. Getting his unspoken message, she stayed in that position, watching him, want and need battling for domination in her heart.

Oz, keeping his eyes on Alice, waiting for her to protest, he pulled the ends of her bow, untying it. He tossed the ribbon away and gently with a little help from her, managed to get off her long overcoat and tossed it aside with the ribbon. Oz sat up more and shifted lower on the bed, untying her boots and tossing them onto the floor with her socks soon after.

Placing his hands on either side of her, he kissed her gently, and then began a trail of kisses down the right side of her neck, biting her neck gently. "Oz," she said with a catch in her throat, her breath speeding up in anticipation. He kissed the hollow of her throat and moved down, nimble fingers unbuttoning the first button on her shirt. He kissed her cleavage, causeing her breath to hitch, and he looked up at her, asking with his eyes if she wanted him to stop. She shook her head and he continued all the way down to the last button. Oz raised himself back to her mouth and kissed her, and Alice couldn't stay still any longer.

Alice pushed Oz into an upright position, and tore off his vest and tie. She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt in her haste, and he stilled her fingers, finishing up for her. She pushed his shirt off of him and ran her fingers over his chest, exploring him as they kissed. A hand on her lower back pressed her closer to him and a hand on the back of her neck tilted her face up to his. The fell back down onto the bed, the liquor in them not making them do it, but bringing out the true feelings that had for each other.

* * *

(The next morning)

Alice rolled over and opened her eyes to a mop of blond hair. She sat up, holding the sheet around her as she looked over at Oz in surprise. Last night came rushing back to her, and she blushed, bright red, looking down in anger at Oz. But one look at his sleeping face and she smiled, laying back down next to him. Oz, in his sleep, tossed an arm over her and pulled her closer to him. She stiffened, then relaxed into his embrace, smiling as she inhaled his scent.

The End


End file.
